


Elbow

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [5]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration on the line Elbow: There is a saying about how you need to have pointy elbows to get ahead in the world.<br/>Anders finds that a flexible tongue and a winning smile is much more effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



There is a saying about how you need to have pointy elbows to get ahead in the world.  
Anders finds that a flexible tongue and a winning smile is much more effective. 

Plus he’s never really had any good experiences with elbows.

 

Mum had pointy elbows Anders remember. Pointy, with warm and soft skin.

She used to push him out of the way when she needed to do something with Ty or Axl, her pointy elbow briefly pushing at his flesh, as she brushed past him leaving behind a feeling of warmth where she had touched him. Anders never begrudge her these little pushes and shows, for he understood that it wasn’t because she didn’t see him, it was just that Ty and Axl was so much more important than him. And since he agreed with her how could he be mad at her? 

Sometimes he would deliberately get in the way just to feel that warm pointy touch, it made him feel that she did see him, especially the times where she pushed a little too hard and he swayed on his feet, then she would sometimes reach out and steady him by his shoulder maybe even pad his head and tell him to be careful as she moved on.

 

Dad had hard round elbows. Hairy, dry and roughly scratching.

Elbows that always made you feel like you were being punched when he caught you with his swinging arms, either by design or by accident. It didn’t much matter which, because dad would never look to see what had happened unless you knocked something over when you fell, and then only to scold you for being clumsy and maybe smack you for being so. 

He learned quickly to keep a fair distance from his farther, and not just because of his elbows.

 

Olaf had the same sort of round elbows as dad, but his skin was smooth and warm like mums.

Olaf would never hit you deliberately, but that didn’t mean Anders never got up close and personal with those elbows, far from it. Because Anders spend a ridiculous amount of time being a near perfect height for Olaf’s swinging elbows to hit him in the face. Olaf never means to, but he’s not the most observant guy so it happens a lot when he’s around. So Anders learns to keep his distance from Olaf as well unless he’s sitting down then he’s reasonably safe to approach. 

 

Mike has pointy hard elbows.

And he uses them to poke Anders every few seconds it seems. Always trying to get him to do something, or if he’s doing something then to stop doing it or to do it differently. He’ll move him like mum does only he never ever steady’s him if he’s about to fall, only sighs and call him a hopeless. Or he’ll jab him as punishment for something or other, Anders doesn’t always get an explanation. It could just be a big brother thing, but he tried it once on Ty who looked so sad that Anders swore to never do it that hard again.

Anders learns to keep his distance from Mike as well unless his brother specifically invites him close first.

 

Ty has round cold elbows.

Ty will nudge Anders with his elbow all the time. For the same reasons as Mum and Mike, but also to share jokes which Anders kind’a likes if he’s honest. Ty will normally only nudge which means Anders isn’t as wary of letting Ty get physically close to him, the fact that Ty is the only one nearly his size also helps. But by now Anders is already damaged and even Ty’s mostly gentle nature can’t make up for the fact that he too will jab and shove when he gets angry. And since Ty’s temper, while normally slow to ignite, is of frankly epic proportions he’ll jab all the harder when he does jab.

Anders will read Ty very, very carefully before he nears him. But he will still let Ty get close every time he wishes it. 

 

Axl has big round and hard elbows.

Axl is barely seven when he’s big and strong enough to elbow Anders hard enough that he will move away rather than stand his ground, a long history of abuse by elbow has paved the way for this but Axl thinks it’s all him and revels in his new power, using every opportunity to shove and elbow his ‘big’ brother away.

It’s only when Anders start to simply leave as soon as Axl comes anywhere near him that Axl realizes that he might be overdoing it. That and the fact that he catches sight of the bruises on Anders ribs when he enters his and Ty’s room without knocking, is what finally prompts him to reel in his elbows. Well as much as Axl was ever capable of reeling in his ever growing body. 

They never do regain the bodily closeness though, much to Axl’s regret. But Anders simply can’t help flinching, however minute every time Axl shifts his body. 

 

Anders never lets Val get close enough to his person for him to find out what her elbows are like. He doesn’t think he’s lost anything but a few bruises by declining that opportunity, the ‘woman’ never liked him anyway. 

 

When Dawn first raises her arm in the classic ‘I’m going to poke you with my elbow’ gesture Anders is resigned to never having anyone he’ll feel really comfortable letting get close to his body for more than a quick tumble.

But Dawn’s little elbow is round, warm and soft.

Her gentle poke is really more of a tickle than anything else and she smiles and winks at him so prettily and innocent that he just can’t help but smile back.  
Anders never liked elbows, but he decides that he’ll give Dawn’s a chance.


End file.
